Drugs and Fear
by Misslittlereaper
Summary: This story has no true show it belongs to, or book nor song, Simply a memory of mine. Of a time where it was dark, I apologize for posting it here. Warning, Rape, Drugs, Violence.


**Story warning: This story contains rape, violence and drugs. If you don't like, please do not read. This is a story of past, It doesn't belong to anyone but me, For it is a memory.**

"Did you get it?" He'd ask, his gruffy voice seeming to echo in the empty halls. Glancing down at my phone, "Yeah, Chris is talking to Marshall. Don't worry about it, We're good." I'd mummer, glancing up at him. Michael was a cute kid, A freshman to be exact. His tousled brown hair, Wide hazel eyes. Chiseled jaw line. He was small compared to a larger freshman male, but still taller then me. He was attractive, washboard abs, a smile that could charm any girl, and a laugh to swoon. He was perfect, I could admit. "Get it by fourth period." He'd growl softly, "I don't want you holding onto it. Alright?" He'd say, pressing his palm against my arm, rocking me a bit. I'd nod, "Ok ok, meet me by the benches after school." I'd say weakly. Giving a small grin, nodding. "Alright, you good with smoking at my house? It's not so far of a walk." He'd say, beginning to waltz away back to class. "Uh, Shit, Sure." I'd say, turning on my own heels, slowly walking to class.

Chris pressed his back against the brick wall, whispering to his phone, a soft deep rumble repeating his words through the speaker. He'd glance up at me, I'd give a small wave. Releasing a sigh, I'd suddenly feel hands wrap around my hips, a chin resting against my shoulder. The scent of sweet perfume hitting my nose, I'd smile. Lifting my hands to meet hers. "Hello, My flower smelling girlfriend." I'd say, turning my head, my soft plump lips meeting hers. "Hello, beautiful." Her voice would return. I'd smile softly, "What's with blondie over there, he seems mad." She'd exclaim. "I'm buying weed off him, But Marshall only has grinded." I'd mutter, pressing my back against hers. "Oh, One gram? Wait, you don't smoke weed. Who you smoking with girly, I'm gonna smoke with you." She'd say firmly, her soft sweet voice growing in my ear. "With a kid named Michael.. He only wants me there, it's at his place." I'd say sadly, watching the dark storm clouds roll along the sky, sun setting. "Grr, You know you shouldn't smoke with boys on the first time, he might rape you or something." She'd say, seeming to hold me tighter. "I know, it's ok baby. I am capable of taking care of myself." With that, I'd kiss her passionately, walking to Chris, He'd motion for me to follow. Seeing Marshall In the distance.

Michael glared darkly at me, "Are you kidding me? This isn't a gram, dumbass. This is barely half. You got ripped off." He'd snap, leading me through the crowd. Why did I choose to wear these heels again? I'd lift my gaze, seeing his eyes land upon my cleavage, I'd feel my cheeks flush darkly, adjusting my shirt. He'd move his eyes away, "C'mon, let's go before the rain hits us." He'd lead me down around seven blocks, Eventually I took off my heels, walking barefoot down the street to his house. He'd lead me into his grand house, More like a fucking mansion. This boy was perfect. He'd allow me to follow him into his room, dropping my bag and heels. I'd set myself down on the bed tiredly. He'd take the baggie from my bag, eyeing the weed. He'd suddenly shake his head. "No, I am adding mine. Yours is bad, it barely has a stem, it might be fucking oregano." He'd exclaim, pushing a few things aside along his dresser, grabbing a jar. "Doesn't your mom see that stuff?" I'd ask, staring at him through long eyelashes, my eyes gazing over his neat room. "She wouldn't dare step into my room, she knows better. She'd have a heart attack." He'd reply, his voice stern. I'd feel his fingers tap my head, directing my gaze back to him, by now he had already strode to the door. "We're going to smoke in my car, my dad knows the smell of this shit." He'd say, pulling open his door, the large vacant house seemed to scare me, it was cold, distant. He'd lift a finger to his lips, "Shh. They will hear you, they have camera systems." He'd grab my hand, leading me sneakily throughout the rooms, I'd hear a soft growl and rustle to our left, eyes widening, "It's just rowdy." He'd say, soothing me. He'd lead us past his dog, opening the back door, he'd take my outside. I'd look around the large yard, must've been two acres. A few horse stables in the back, a shed and a pool lay in the back, he'd make a small noise, catching my attention. He'd lead us towards the back garage. Opening the door, he led me into a large garage that reeked of gasoline, which I slightly liked. Reminded me of my old dirtbike, I'd eye his 250 honda. The large dirt bike sat under a few tarps, "Don't you use it?" I'd mummer, he'd glance at it. "Eh, I go mudding with my quad more, I haven't used it in a while, Now shut up," He'd say, opening a small car door, a honda civic sat in the garage, scattered objects along the seats, dirt collecting. I'd climb in, settling down.

Listening to the rain hit the garage roof, soothed. This was the first time I had ever smoked, I'd close my eyes, releasing a sigh, I'd hear him get in, he'd drop a lighter into my lap, "You've smoked right?" He'd ask me, rustling through the baggie, placing a few pinches into the pipe, I'd feel myself shake my head, "Yeah." I'd answer. He'd take the lighter, pressing a small presser on the side of the bowl, and inhale, the lighter setting the small herbs aflame, the smell of weed filling the air, He'd hold his breath before exhaling, pushing the pipe towards me, "Press the button on the side when you light it, and take a deep breathe." He'd say, watching me with dark hazel eyes, I'd nod, flickering the lighter, I'd tilt it downwards, I'd hiss in sudden pain as the flame licked at my thumb, He'd snicker, Grabbing the lighter, he'd nod towards me, Lighting it for me, I'd inhale deeply, the smoke flowed down my throat, into my lungs, Burning my throat, I'd grimace, "Hold your breath." He'd demand, I'd cough, waving my hand back and forth, laughing a bit. I had lied about smoking, this was my first time, and in a sense he knew it, he'd make me take around ten more hits, "I can't smoke, my dad will know." He'd mummer as I tried passing it back. By now I felt like a fucking cloud, my vision blurring, I'd laugh at everything he said.

From then, I didn't feel what happened really, Stumbling a bit as he led me into the house, something was wrong, I didn't feel here, I didn't feel like myself, not in a trippy way, but more of a way that I can't feel my legs much, and I'm losing strength. He'd watch me struggle, finally I'd collapse a few steps out of the garage, he laced it. He fucking laced it, I should've known, i should be panicking much more, but I was so mellow. I wanted to scream but my mind seemed to reject it, I felt the rain begin to come down, droplets falling onto my sun kissed skin. He'd lift me up, for his size he was strong. He'd help me stumble into the house, moving me to his room. He'd help me onto the bed. "What do you want to do?" He'd ask, placing back the pipe. I'd glance at the time, seeing it nearly three thirty. "I.. I need to go.. back to school.. my brother will notice if I stay much longer." I'd whisper hoarsely, throat growing dry. "C'mon, a little longer.. A little?" He'd beg, his voice more firm than soft. I'd reach for my heels, I'd feel him grab my shoulders, pushing me back upwards, "I said, what do you want to do?" He'd ask, voice lowering. I felt my stomach twist into knot, I felt myself fading a bit more in the sharp shaking movement. "Anything…" I'd say, hoping he'd say talk and let me go, maybe a video game. He'd glance down at his crotch, "Want.. to do something like this?" He'd say, smirking widely. I'd feel myself stiffen, like the virgin I was, A lesbian, Penises scared the shit out of me, mostly disgusted me. I'd shake my head, "I need to go-" I'd feel his hand connect to my face before I could tell what was happening, I'd fall back a bit onto the bed, clutching my face shakily, soft whimpers and gasps escaping my lips, this made me dizzy, my vision blurring. I felt like jello now, He'd grab my elbow, pulling me off the bed and onto the floor, onto my knees. "Suck my dick, Serena." He'd say firmly, glaring down at me, "I didn't buy us weed for anything, and it was bad weed, you owe me." He'd bark, fire in his rage filled eyes. I'd whimper, pressing my back against the bed behind us, eyes watering. Shaking my head, "If you don't, I'll make this much worse." With that he began to unzip his pants, fiddling with the button and pulling his cock out, Why was it that every male that raped a girl has a large penis, maybe it's the fact girls can't find twisted pleasure in rape with a male who has a five inch dick. He'd lace his fingers into my hair, pulling me forward, I'd shake my head furthermore, beginning to cry, "Please Michael, Don't…" I'd muster out, words slurred and messy. He'd push my lips against his length, I'd wince at the texture, attempting to pull back, it was hard, awfully, disgustingly hard, and warm. I gagged, he'd pull my hair back, causing me to gasp, he didn't fully make my way into my mouth, it took a few hard pulls of hair and curses, threats, I finally opened my mouth in pain. A wave of salty pre-cum washed over my tongue, I felt my throat tighten, gagging fully at the taste, I'd recoil. I'd feel my teeth run over the head, he'd tense. Grip tightening in my hair, he'd pull me back, opening his mouth to yell, I'd stumble across my apology, "I'm so so-sorry, I didn't mean to, please just stop." I'd cry, he'd push his cock back into my mouth, rocking his hips back and forth, saliva dripping down his length as it got even harder, I'd close my eyes, thinking of my girlfriend, thinking of the night we sat on the baseball nets behind our school, staring at the stars while the baseball game was playing. Hearing the distant echoes, It brought me to a certain type of peace, not until I felt his hand slip into my shirt, moving the bra straps aside, pushing my shirt down completely. I'd struggle, thrashing as he cupped my breast, his cold rough hand squeezing as he thrusts, alternating. Finally, I felt his disgusting salty cum spray into my mouth, making me gag all over again. "Did you get anything?" He'd ask, as if he was worried if he came enough or not, I'd pull back away from his grasp in a outbreak, slamming my fist into his throat, I'd pull up my shirt a bit, grabbing my heels and bag, I ran along the house, setting off a few alarms with my sobs, and ran out the door. Running for a block, my legs numb. I let them carry me, I finally retrieved my phone, hands trembling so bad, I could barely dial my best friends number. "Carly… Carlly.. Carrly please answer." I'd beg, sniffling as I marched through the rain, socks getting soaked. Finally, her voice broke through, her cheerful voice slowly lowering as she heard my soft cries, "Serena, Serena what's wrong, love? Did haeleigh dump you?" She'd ask worryingly, "Carls.. I think I got raped.."


End file.
